


Knock It Back

by ghsts



Series: Ice In The Veins [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen - Freeform, Captain Cold - Freeform, Gen, Leonard Snart - Freeform, The Flash - Freeform, cw arrowverse, cw the flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghsts/pseuds/ghsts
Summary: Prompt: #1 - Love || Char.: Captain ColdLeonard Snart throughs back his fifth shot. He’s not sure what it is; vodka, Sambuca, rat poison…whatever it is, it isn’t working.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weekendgothgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weekendgothgirl/gifts).



> Okay, so, this is me just coming back to writing after like, a two year break. I haven't even finished The Flash s2 or Arrow s4, and I'm yet to watch Legends of Tomorrow or Supergirl, so please just bear with me. 
> 
> This is part one of a ficlet series that started off from a prompt meme.

Leonard Snart throws back his fifth shot. He’s not sure what it is; vodka, Sambucca, rat poison…whatever it is, it isn’t working. His brain is still clear and he’s not happy. He does smirk a little when he thinks that this must be how Barry feels.

Snart looks across the bar and his eyes settle on a booth in the corner. There’s two young girls, hands locked together, smiling and giggling between kisses. They can’t be any older than twenty, twenty-one, still young and hopeful. 

“Young love,” he mutters, taking his sixth shot then signalling for another to a tired looking bartender. They just plank the bottle down in front of him, which works, too.

Love, Snart muses. It was always something that eluded him. Sure, he’d had forays with the intimate actions of love, a few men, a few women, but nothing every kept him interested for more than a night. Romantic love isn’t something that seems to exist, at least for him. Ice cold, he smirks to himself. A heart of pure ice. Very fitting.

There’s a vibration in his pocket and he sighs as he pulls his cellphone out.

> It’s time.

Snart sighs once more, throws some bills on the counter and takes the bottle as he leaves.


End file.
